Flaws
by LilyLilySmiles
Summary: Mikan is a beautiful highschool student.She would never be in a cute couple though. Her taste in is horrible. Natsume is a hottie. His Foolish games made him transfer to Gakuen Alice. His father had only asked Natsume for 2 things,while natsume is at GA.
1. Prolouge

**My First story!**

**Please don't be to harsh. This is only the prolouge.**

**I hope everyone enjoys. :)**

* * *

Mikan was a unique girl with a unique taste in boys. Mikan is the smartest and most beautiful female in the school. And is always ranked number 1 in sports and academics. She had the curse of curves. Her body was perfect. The curse? Perverted little boys that want to get freaky. Mikan was indeed desired by males, even some females. Now that her uniqueness is explained, what about her taste in boys? She liked the straight A little bookworm type of guy. The guy that would never hang out at a club. The ones that stayed home to study. The cheesy type of guys who'd dance for there girlfriends. This was a really good thing to females in her school. All Girls were so happy that Mikans taste in boys are odd. Mikan would never dare touch one of the pretty boys.

The Guys on the other hand are confident to become a straight A nerd. Mikan would usually ask a guy out who caught her eye. Her being the president of freshman students made an announcement during the first day of school. "_If there ever will be a guy, who beats me at an exam. I will ask you out, and you'll have to make me like you within a week or i'll break up with you._" This she kept to. And there was only one guy who beat her at one exam. They went out for a month. Then the boy started failing some classes and so Mikan broke up with him.

Some other male students who were "Normal" just tried to flirt a little and be friends, but being more than friends is impossible if you're not a nerd. Thanks to mikan, gakuen alice, is a proud school known for great academics.

Natsume the Hottie. Beautiful raven hair. A Nice 8 pack. Not to slim, not to muscular,just perfect. Beautifully shaped crimson eyes,that you'd get lost in. Noticed and admired by all schools in his area. Of course. He has very good taste in girls. A Picky guy actually. The girl could look sexier then megan fox,smarter the Einstein,and it still wouldn't catch his eyes.

He uses the "Geeky girls" To pass time. He loves how the females make such an effort to go out with him. Plus he has a little game. "Cheat" Okay so the lucky girl is going out with Natsume. Natsume,him playing his game, kisses and flirts with girls right in front of his date. He observes his date and see's how long it takes for her to run away. Usually though, the girls would just cry, and continue their date like nothing happened. You get it?He's The Son of the Hyuuga company. His family is in the Entertainment industry.

,The CEO and Father of Natsume is annoyed by Natsume's little game's. So Natsume is forced to attend Gakuen Alice. The Prestigious Gakuen alice school that everyone in Japan wishes to attend to.

Natsume's Father also has other reasons to why he had placed Natsume into that school.


	2. Just fate?

Mikan walked down the halls of Gakuen alice, her skirt dancing up and down, her beautiful long brunette hair swaying right and left. Mikan was only determined to get to class and study,Study with her boyfriend that is. All eyes were on her. Guys giggling,always trying to get a look under mikan's skirt. Girls Admiring and complimenting her.

~*~*~*~

Natsume walked Down the halls of Gakuen Tokyo. His beautiful raven hair, and his cold crimson eyes. Natsume being a "bad boy" Always broke the rules. His school uniform was unbuttoned and loose. No one told him wrong though,because his father had donated millions to that school. The Guys envied him. The females always got a bloody nose when Natsume shot his "death glare".

~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

What do these two beautiful humans have in common?

They absolutely have nothing in common.

Probably only dating other geeky human.

Mikan wanted a serious relationship.

Natsume only wanted to kill time with a girl he'd laugh AT.

~*~*~*~*~*

Natsume smiled at every girl,and one by one, a girl would fall to her knees. Natsume had the abilities to make a girl weak at the knees. As Natsume went into his classroom he saw his girlfriend,Sumire shouda, sitting quietly, studying. Natsume grinned at her and waved "Hey" then he walked over to Anna. Sumire's best friend.

"Hey Anna." Natsume smiled at her from afar while walking to her desk.

"Oh..Hello Natsume..." She smiled back at him with a red face. Natsume chuckled to his self then slowly leaned forward onto her desk. Sumire was motionless. She was sitting at her desk and could only stare. Sumire's fist were held tightly.

Natsume noticed how hard sumire was trying to not cry. Natsume hasn't even kissed Anna yet. Natsume leaned closer to Anna,As she did the same. Anna was lost in a daze. Staring dreamingly into his eyes. Then that's when Natsume finally made a move. Slowly and gracefully he kissed Anna Passionately. He held her chin and slowly she stood up. Thats when Natsume pinned her to the wall and then opened his mouth with. Kissing her 's when he finally made some tounge action. He heard her moan only asking for more. Slowly he brought her knees up.

"Na..Natsume!" Sumire's voice was shaking. "Please stop...She..She doesn't like it." Sumire stood up behind Natsume and Anna, with tightly held fists.

Natsume ignored Sumire for a minute, and finally let Anna take a deep breath.

"Anna,is it true you don't enjoy this?" Natsume smirked.

"Please, don't stop." she pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck. She tightly pulled him closer. Thus he licked her neck then continued kissing her. He leaned onto her hard,Hands streaking her hair,and she moaned more.

"Natsume...You IDIOT!" Sumire Yelled. Then she had ran out the class. "It's over!!" She Cryed.

"Hmph." He smiled to his self. "We're done." Natsume said aloud as he stepped back and went into his seat.

"Natsume, was I really just a toy?" She Said slowly still trying to catch her breath after a sensational makeout session with natsume.

Natsume Sat quietly and ignored her. Quietly Anna cryed and ran out the classroom.

"I can't believe it took a year for Sumire to finally break up with me."Natsume laughed quietly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Do you like it honey?" Mikan smiled to her boyfriend Yuu Tobita. They sat outside on the grass. Mikan layed on the ground only smiling up at Yuu. He only fixed his glasses,with a flustered face. "Is My home made bento good?" She asked again.

"very good.." yuu Said quietly, only blushing. Yuu Thought to his self numerous of times._How is it __possible for a guy like me to get Mikan as a girlfriend?!?My Data shows how it would be immpossible for a girl to like me. 99.9 percent of the high school girls go for the hunks. I guess Mikan is the .1 percent._

Yuu smiled to his self thinking how fortunate he was.

"Lets go on a date right now. At your house?" Mikan smiled at him. She slowly got up before yuu. She patted her skirt and kept smiling at yuu.

With mikan up,And Yuu still sitting down, when he looked up he saw her panties.

"Mikan!!" he cried. "I'm sorry I saw your panties.I would never be perverted to my girlfriend!"He cried out. Mikan giggled then laughed outloud.

"It's okay. Only my boyfriend could look at my panties." She teased him. He quickly Fainted at mikan's words.

~_~_~_~_~

"Well You're at my house..."Yuu said in a low voice. "Umm..this is the first time I ever brought a girl to my house! And..AND I want you to know, I'm Glad it's you."he Said aloud then panted for air.

Mikan smiled at him softly the gave him a peck on his lips. Yuu suddenly had a bloody nose!

"Ahh! Uhh." Yuu Quickly ran to his rest room. Mikan being the nosey person she is, She roamed around looking for his room.

Then after she found his room, she searched for anything suspicious.

"No drugs,no playboy magazines." She thought to herself, she continued searching then she saw a report card. Mikan picked it up then her face was shocked. She dropped it soon after she picked it up.

"what are you doing!!" Yuu Yelled at her.

"What about you! How can you pass a class with a C!! Am I the problem?!?" she shouted.

"No! It's not you. I am worst at Physical education!" He shouted back while squirming on the ground to get his report card.

"It's over..." She announced to him, Then she ran outside.

"I Can't believe how Yuu Deceived me." she stomped down the street.

"Hey pretty girl, Let's go play and i'll help you get over this bastard Yuu." a Guy smirked pervertedly at her. He walked beside her.

"Go get laid!" She hissed. Mikan only walked faster down the street.

"That's why. I'm Trying to get Laid tonight, but this pretty girl isn't giving me the chance." He chuckled. Then he grabbed her arm. Mikan glared at him.

"Stupid Stupid STUPID NATSUME!" a Girl yelled. She ran in between the guy and mikan,thus breaking the grip that was on Mikan's arm. Mikan looked at the girl who ran down the street crying.

"Stupid ugly girl." the perverted man groaned in pain as he held his wrist tightly. Mikan kicked him,then she ran to chase after the crying girl.

The Girl wasn't looking where she was going at all and ran into the street.

"Hey!!" Mikan shouted and ran into the street toward the crying girl.

"Huh..?" the girl murmured, she was finally done wiping her tears to realize she was in the middle of the street.

Mikan ran then tackled the girl out of a cars way.

~_~_~_~_~

"Thank you." the girl bowed to Mikan.

"Are you okay." mikan asked.

"here's my card. I owe you a big favor. Please call me at any time you wish." The girl bowed again and went into a taxi.

"Sumire Shouda..? this name sounds very familiar." mikan said to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Natsume!" sat in his office with a pissed face.

"what do you want pops?" natsume smiled at him.

"How Dare you break the heart of the daughter of Shouda entertainment! They are our Neighboring company!" the father yelled at Natsume as he slammed his fist onto his desk.

"She the one who broke up with me." Natsume smirked.

"I'm tired of your little games Natsume! Cheating with a girl, Is a disgrace to the Hyuuga name! I understand you are still just a child trying to have a little fun, But Why Sumire?!" He yelled. Then he got up and walked around Natsume.

"Our company is doomed. They always help us with our Bands and Actors. They were a big help to our company, but now..NOW they have broken ties with us!" The Father shouted.

"Can you stop yelling? It's irritating." Natsume sighed.

"I'm irritating!?! you Little..-" The Dad yelled furiously at Natsume, but was soon interrupted.

"Yelling will only bring you stress. Well what do you want me to do? Ask Sumire for a hand in marriage?" Natsume suggested with a long sigh.

"No, something better. We need someone, New,young,beautiful and talented. She will help our company tremendously.

"Who is she?" natsume asked.

"You will be transferred to Gakuen alice immediately tomorrow!" the father demanded.

"Wait. NO!" Natsume yelled back.

"You Made a mistake, and I am helping you fix it son. Just look for a young lady named Mikan Sakura. She will be our new teen sensation. Mostly everyone in Tokyo knows of her." The father grinned.

"I never heard of her." Natsume pouted.

"I ask for you to sponsor her. To get her approval into joining our company. And I ask for you to not fall for her. It'll ruin her image." The father smiled.


	3. Special Transfer

**I Received so much support!**

**thank you guys.**

**This chapter was hard! D:**

**and i'm sorry if some of you had high expectations.**

**I really aprreciate all the Reviews.**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this crap, why can't he just put me as a model? I'll get lots of Fans in a snap." Natsume pouted. He was in the limo ready to go to Gakuen alice. Natsume just leaned onto the window, and looked outside for anything interesting. Outside he saw a brunette walking by herself quietly and independently, and a nerdy boy was chasing after her from afar.

"She's pretty cute." Natsume smirked. Just when Natsume said that,the driver stopped.

"We're not there yet are we??" Natsume said with an attitude.

"Young master, I must explain to you,your objective. You-" The Driver turned his head so he can speak to Natsume face to face.

"bla bla bla, Look for this Mikan girl. Invite her into our company. And to not fall in love." Natsume sighed. "Yes I know, I've been through this a million of times" Natsume was about to get out the limo and walk his self to school. He hated how people always repeated there self.

"Young master. The brunette outside, She is Mikan Sakura. Please don't fall in love with her,better to not have a relationship with her either. Love will ruin her image. Hate, Will make her refuse to join our company." The Driver announced in a strong voice.

"Hmm. May I ask why this Mikan Sakura girl is wanted so much by my father?" Natsume asked.

"That...All I do know is that most of Japan wishes to enter Gakuen alice because of her. Most of the male population that is. She has the abilities to make a guy get all A's. Many people take pictures of her and sell it on the street. She is a well known High school student." The Driver concluded.

"How come I never heard of this girl??" Natsume hissed at the driver.

"Only you know that, Young Master." The driver continued driving, and Natsume decided not to walk his self to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mikan, We are having a special transfer student, please escort him around the school." The principal said to mikan. He sat on his office chair quietly with his fingers in between another. Mikan stood up obediently.

"Sir, I must study for the test we are having today." Mikan bowed.

"Only you can do this, You are the role model of this school, he is a SPECIAL transfer student. Please Mikan. Meet him in the front in 15 minutes." He pleaded.

"Yes sir..." mikan bowed to him, then she left the room.

"Who the hell can this special kid be!" Mikan yelled as she stomped down the hallways.

"Stop talking to yourself idiot." Hotaru sighed. Hotaru was clearly a geek herself, big huge glasses and her hair in small pigtails. She still had her jet black, short hair thats why she had small tiny pigtails.

"How can this idiot beat me in academics?I grew up with her, she was born an idiot,once an idiot always an idiot. How is it that you're suddenly a genius?"Hotaru sighed. Hotaru walked beside mikan. Hotaru's hands were full though, with books.

"Don't be like that Hotaru." Mikan teased. "I see you're jealous of me." Mikan laughed. Then she grabbed all of the books that Hotaru was carrying.

"Where to my highness?" Mikan laughed.

"Mikan, Please tell me what happened that summer...You changed dramatically, and you use to hate attention in all ways. Looks, brains, even athletics, You used to hate being noticed." Hotaru looked at mikan with sorrowful eyes.

"Hotaru, Nothing happened. Just my parents, they need me to study hard for them, and they want me to get an intelligent husband." Mikan let out a sigh. Then she laughed out loud.

Hotaru also sighed. "An idiot, is always going to be an idiot." she giggled to herself. "Well then slave lady, Shall you escort my books and I to the library?" Hotaru asked in a British accent.

"Yes, Me lady." Mikan smiled. Both of them laughed to there selves, while they walked to the library.

~_~_~_~

"Where is this lady?!? Who's escorting me around the school anyways?!?I'm surely going to make her life a living hell."Natsume yelled as he kicked a brick wall.

"Ahh. Shit!!" he grunted in pain as he held onto his toe tightly.

"Young master, the young lady is coming." The driver bowed then took his leave. Natsume stood straight and tried to act normal. Mikan was running towards him. Finally she got to her destination and panted for air.

"I apologize for my tardyness." Mikan panted as she bowed down.

"This stupid school can't even have an escort who does her job! What kind of school is this?" Natsume yelled.

"I am very sorry." Mikan sighed. "Who does this guy think he is?!?!" She said to herself.

"Well, Shall we be going now?" Mikan then walked ahead while Natsume stayed. He never moved and didn't want to because his feet hurted badly.

"Are you not coming?" Mikan asked him.

"Haven't you ever heard of a proper introduction?" Natsume hissed at her.

"My Name is Mikan Sakura, President of the freshman body. Age 15, height 5,7, weight, 100 pounds." Mikan bowed.

"Might as well just say that you like long walks on the beach." Natsume chuckled.

"I hate long walks on the beach." she glared at him.

"Whatever, The Names Natsume Hyuuga." He smirked then tried to lean onto a wall. "My feet...It hurts like hell!" He thought to his self, trying to endure the pain.

"That's all? Whatever, Can we please hurry this process. I have a test in next period." Mikan asked him.

"Are you rushing me?!" he yelled.

"No, not at all, but you are wasting 10 minutes of my life that I will never get back." Mikan sighed.

"You go ahead. I don't need an idiot to escort me like you." Natsume hissed to her.

"Who do you think you are!?! How are you even special. Your just a stuck up little rich boy!" Mikan shouted then stomped her way into the school.

Natsume leaned on the brick quietly for about 5 minutes.

"holy shit! That Was Mikan Sakura!" Natsume shouted to his self,barely remembering back to there introduction. He was to worried to make the girl feel like crap to notice that she was Mikan sakura. "dads gonna kill me if he find out i'm already on her bad side." Natsume sighed. Slowly, he limped into the school and walked straight to the nurses office.

~_~_~

"You Idiot!" Mikan yelled at him. "You should have told me. The principal was on my case, saying how I was so rude to not assist you to the nurses office." Mikan cried as she fell on her knees. She felt horrible because she thinks everyone thought of her different now and maybe her image was destroyed.

"You are rude. You just kept yelling at me that you had a test to take." Natsume sighed. He was laying on his bed comfortably.

"You're not helping at all!"Mikan shouted.

"Mikan." natsume said in a cold,serious voice.

"Yes?" she stared at him.

"I want to say sorry, for my rude behavior towards you." He sighed. It was his first time apologizing to a girl for being "rude".

"I won't take it. You're just another jackass that entered the school." Mikan hissed. She stood up and was about to leave the nurses office but Natsume grabbed her wrist tightly.

"How about a date instead of that apology then?" Natsume smirked at him.

"A Jack ass that thinks he can get any girl he wants... I'll Never date your kind." Mikan said in a cold voice. Then she broke his hold and walked away independently, with her chin up high.

"That bitch! it was my first time ever apologizing! then she refuses my Date! I'll make her pay."Natsume Hissed angrily as he clenched his fist into the air.

Then Natsume suddenly heard a snicker.

"hehe. This fool thinks he can get our Mikan!" There was loud snorts getting louder.

"Who is that!" Natsume Shouted. "Show yourself!!"

"Correction. Yourselves." Two nerdy boys snorted. The two boys both had high pitched voices. They snickered and laughed.

"Nothing but geeks here huh?" Natsume sighed.

"All the woman here are beautiful,don't be mistaken.! Our main objective is Mikan Sakura though." one of the guys snickered pervertedly.

"You'll never get her." They laughed.

"Why's that?" Natsume glared at them.

"You are to handsome!" they shouted at Natsume who was still laying on the bed.

"Is being handsome that bad?" Natsume chuckled.

"Of course,all us males wishes to be handsome, But this is Mikan's type, She will never date someone like you unless-" Then The other nerdy boy quickly covered his mouth.

"don't tell him you idiot!" The one that covered the others mouth shouted.

"There is a way?! Tell me or I'll beat you up!" Natsume Threatened.

"beat us up?" the boy finally let his grip off the others mouth. Then They Snorted loudly. "We had observed your toe, when you fell asleep, you will only be able to take 5 steps with that toe!" They laughed. "You jammed it, so It will be painful to put pressure on it." they Snickered.

"How do you know that?" Natsume glared at them, he slowly tried to get off the bed and walk his self.

"This is just our Observation" they laughed.

"My toe will eventually heal, I will still go after you two!" Natsume shouted, he stood up then tried to test there theory.

**1 step...2 step...3 step...4..................................**

"Ahh!" natsume shouted as he fell onto the ground.

"I Told you it was 4 steps!" one of the geeky boy shouted.

"Was this a miscalculation?!?" The other cried.

"Stop with your nerd talk and tell me!" natsume shouted. "Or i'll-"

"Why are you trying to get a date with her anyways?" The two boys asked.

"i need her to join our company. She is wanted by my father, and she supposedly has potential to be in the entertainment industry.." Natsume sighed.

"Let's not resort to violence, Let make a deal." they snorted evilly.

* * *

"It's a Deal!" Natsume shouted. "now tell me."

"you must beat her in an exam. We Recorded this, for proof. If she were to ever take back her words,we could always black mail her with this." They Snorted. Then one put the video into the VCR.

"_If there ever will be a guy, who beats me at an exam. I will ask you out, and you'll have to make me like you within a week or i'll break up with you._"_ Mikan announced in front of the school, With a face full of determination._

"Even just a week is heaven with mikan!" The two geeky boys fell to the ground and day dreamed. "Just looking at her makes my heart beat fast." One laughed.

"So how many guys actually beat her at an exam?"Natsume asked.

"Only one so far, but he was dumped this week because of bad grades..." They sighed.

"Don't Forget our Deal!!" The Two geeky boys laughed and went out side into the halls skipping away.

~_~_~_~

"Is Natsume doing anything useful at this moment?" asked the butler.

"The young master is studying." The butler answered to ,who was sitting on his chair.

"What For? Are you sure it's not some hentai Manga?" the father hissed.

"I am Sure it was no hentai manga or magazine. He Said that he is studying For the midterms." the butler bowed.

"Did he have a reason?" asked in a suspicous voice.

"He did not say..."The butler sighed.

* * *

"This is life!!!" The two geeky boys Snorted loudly. Quickly they pressed buttons.

"I Can't believe we actually got this!" one of the boys shouted.

"Final Fantasy for the wii! It doesn't even come out until next year!" They laughed.

"Die you Ugly Monster!!MWAHAHA" The one who was playing it,shouted and waved his Wii remote around Furiously.

"I Want to-" The other boy was soon smacked!

"die!!" the Other laughed, he did not notice he knocked his friend down.

"You die!" There they both fought. Not the bloody type though.

They went and ran to the room for a game of chess!!

* * *

**i didn't give the two geeks name's because i really didn't want them to be in the story. x]**

**so i guess it's a little confusing. ]=**

**Sorry. Haha.**

**umm, the last part was supposed to be "Funny" But i'm no good at this.**


	4. Who are you?

**Sorry everyone!**

**I had no internet for a long time!!! D:**

**My Family is so cheap.**

**I think this chapter is...Cheap. ]=**

**well thanks for reading.**

**And thanks for your support.**

* * *

"So you came to my home just to study?" A blond boy asked Natsume. The blond boy sat in a office chair with a nice posture.

"Yeah, You have a problem with it Ruka?" Natsume hissed while taking notes on math. Natsume sat on the floor with his legs criss crossed.

"I have no problem with it, but I have to go eat lunch with my agent soon and i'm just wondering why you can't study at home." Ruka sighed.

"Who wants to study at a house where your father thinks your reading hentai! I'll never go that low." Natsume pouted while he clicked on his mechanical pencil repeatedly.

"I see. Well I think it's time for me to take my leave. Don't mess my room up while i'm gone okay boy." Ruka joked around as he slowly got up and patted his jeans. Ruka had his hair spiked up and wore a hollister collar shirt.

"Who said i'm going to stay here?" natsume smirked.

"Wait..." Ruka thought for a moment to his self. "You're going to go with me?!?" ruka shouted.

"Of course." Natsume smiled as he looked up to Ruka. Natsume was still on the ground sitting criss crossed.

"You can't!' Ruka shouted.

"It's not like you're going to go out with a girl." natsume smirked and took his time to stand on his feet. Natsume wore an American eagle top and casual straight jeans with black and white converse.

"You can't go! I forbid you!" Ruka shouted.

"You work for my father and i'm the one who introduced you to the entertainment buisness." Natsume glared at Ruka. Ruka ran for the door but Natsume beat him to it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Damn it..." Ruka cursed beneath his breath. He hid his face with his hands.

"Where's your Agent? I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat without him!" Natsume threatened.

"I'm so sorry i'm late Ruka!" An angelic voice said outloud. Natsume looked up and saw a beautiful brunette wearing a sun dress.

"Mikan! Shhh!" Ruka shouted.

"OH MY GOD! ITS RUKA!" Another girl shouted.

"RUKAA!" Someone shouted even louder.

"Ahh! Ruka i'm so sorry!" Mikan bowed,but ruka was already out the door as many other females chased him.

"Sit Down!" Natsume commanded.

"Why should I listen to you!" mikan shouted.

Natsume then gave her a death glare and it took her a minute to put her butt on the seat.

"I'm only sitting because my legs were a bit tired." Mikan pouted and Natsume chuckled. "Umm well there's nothing to talk about so i'm going to leave."

"Sit down now or i'll tell the media about you and ruka!" With that being said, mikan hurried to take her seat.

"Anyways, what's your relationship with Ruka?" Natsume glared into Mikans big innocent eyes.

"We are just childhood friends. We meet up occasionally, but he's the one who sets them up mostly." Mikan sighed.

"Would you two like anything to eat?" a waiter walked in to their conversation.

"Tea please." Mikan smiled softly to the waiter,the waiter knee's went weak and he almost fell but caught his self.

"2 orders of your special pasta." Natsume glared at the waiter, whom then scurried to the kitchen.

"So, like you were saying. "JUST" Childhood friends?" Natsume stared at mikan who looked suspicious.

"We are more like siblings." Mikan smiled to herself. "I owe him a debt, a BIG one."

"Why do you owe him a debt?" Natsume stirred his water with his straw.

"None of your business!" Mikan glared at him. "I really need to leave."

"You can't. I just bought you a pasta,it's rude if you don't accept my gift." Natsume smiled evilly.

"You could eat it." Mikan smiled back and hurried to leave.

"I need to discuss something important with you!" He shouted.

Mikan slowly walked back to her seat and sat with a straight back.

"What?" Mikan said with a pissed tone.

"You know what you've done to me? I studied my ass off this whole week just to get a date with you. I could have been messing with girls, but you. Why are you so different? Why are you so wanted? Why are you so damn important?" Natsume glared at her.

"I do not think of myself as the way you described me. You must ask others for that answer. And you'll never beat me at the exams. I won't let you." Mikan Threatened.

"Here's your two orders of special pasta and your tea miss. Sorry for the Delay." The waiter bowed and hurried to avoid Natsume's glare.

"I'm really not hungry." mikan glared into Natsume's eyes.

"Stop being stubborn and eat the food." Natsume hissed as he twirled the pasta onto his fork.

Mikan ignored his comment and walked away.

Natsume stared at her as she walked.

Then something happened.

BAM!

"Miss are you okay!?" A Female waiter shouted.

"It's okay.." mikan sighed to herself.

Natsume laughed his butt off and hurried to take his phone out. He then took a picture of her.

"How do you walk into a table then trip? Open your eyes mikan! You're making asian people look bad!" Natsume laughed out loud.

"Be quiet!" Mikan shouted. Her whole face was red. She was on the floor with her belly. and her dress was flopped up. Before she knew it many guys stared at her butt pervertedly.

"Polka ~!" Natsume laughed.

Mikan jumped up in the air and ran out the door with a red face.

"Such childish underwear." Natsume chuckled.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hello polka." Natsume grinned at her.

"Shut your mouth." Mikan took a deep breath.

"I'm so glad I have you in my home room." Natsume joked.

"Shut up!" Mikan yelled in frustration. Both of them were sitting in there desks. Natsume's head was resting on his desk and only staring at mikan. Mikan caught his stare though.

"Falling for me already?" she chuckled.

Little did mikan know that Some other girls were eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Natsume! You can't for this girl! She only like nerds!" the girls shouted.

"Yeah. We're her types!" a lot of guys with glasses and tucked in shirts shouted.

"You are to good for her Natsume! That's why she goes for the types that no one wants! She can't get hotties like you!" More girls shouted.

Soon there was a war within the small little classroom. Geeky boys against preppy girls.

"Enough!" natsume shouted. The room went silent soon after. "I will never date such a perfect girl!" Natsume smiled.

"Then why have you been studying your butts off??" A Girl whined. "you're trying to beat her on the exam to get a weeks worth of dates with her."

"Is it wrong to study?" Natsume glared at all the females.

They all pouted and took their seat.

"Idiots.." Mikan muttered. Mikan walked out the room and sighed.

* * *

Natsume walked the halls with his hands in his pockets minding his own buisness. Then Natsume Glared at a boy who was yelling loudly.

That boy was giving out newspapers.

"This is the week! Mikan sakura is going to be handicapped! She won't be studying well at all and everyone has a chance to beat her in the exams!" A Boy yelled cheerfully.

Natsume grabbed the boys shirt violently.

"whats this about?" natsume hissed.

"well..ughh." The boy stuttered.

"tell me!" natsume shouted.

"Well I went to school with her in middle school. This is the week she could never concentrate in. She does worst on this week, Rumors are that her family died, or her hot boyfriend broke up with her." the boy explained.

Natsume slowly loosened his grip on the boy.

"Natsume! What are you doing to him?!?" Mikan shouted at natsume who was still in a threatening stance.

Natsume ignored her and grabbed her wrist,then dragged her up the hall. Mikan was shocked by his tight grip and tried to get free.

"Let Go! I'm Not scared to scream!" Mikan shouted while stumbling on her feat. "Ahh-"

Natsume quickly covered her mouth, then walked into a dark closet. The closet was small and Mikan was pinned onto the wall while Natsume was leaning onto her. He slowly leaned forward while his hand was still covering her mouth.

"Who are you...?" natsume whispered into her ears.

Mikans eyes widened in shock. Mikan started hitting Natsume and tried to pull his hand off her mouth.

Mikan mumbled loudly and tried to scream.

"Once I let go, you must tell me your story." natsume hissed as he slowly lossesned his grip.

Mikan panted furiously.

"I am-"

**BANG BANG BANG!**

The door to the dark room suddenly opened.

It was the principle.

"Mikan? Natsume! What are you two doing in here?!" He yelled.

Mikan and Natsume was in a weird position.

Natsume leaned on to mikan pretty hard and when mikan tried to get free she kicked her leg up. Natsume caught one leg though

So, Natsume basically had a hold of her leg and was still leaning on her.

"Shall we?" natsume asked mikan. Mikan still had no clue what was going on.

Thats when he ran out the closet, and through the halls, dragging Mikan along.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Revieww?**

**:]**


	5. Come Home

**I hope you guys like this. xD**

**umm. Kinda rushed?**

* * *

Mikan sat on the grass with both her legs pointed out. Her hair danced in the wind. She was calm and stared at the sunset. Natsume sat right beside her with his shirt that was unbuttoned from running. He slowly buttoned his shirt back together and then found his self staring at Mikan with eyes that desired her. He kept trying to look away but he felt calm just by looking at her.

"So we ended up running to this park." Mikan smiled. This was the only moment in natsume's life that he witnessed an angel.

"hmph." he sighed. His face was flustered. He looked down then suddenly remembered a very important event.

"So who are you?" Natsume Stared at her, trying to replace his dazed eyes with serious eyes.

"I am just Mikan Sakura." Mikan giggled softly then looked down and twirled a piece of grass around her finger.

"No. this is to much of a coincidence. How do you know Ruka? And Why is it that this is the week you can not concentrate on?" Natsume kept staring at Mikan with a straight face.

"Natsume, how do you know Ruka?" Mikan slowly brought her head up and turned her head towards natsume.

"Ruka? He was in the street,a dirty kid. A poor kid, he always sung beautifully like an angel, just to get money. He made a lot, but I saw him every day in front a a food market singing as if he needed more and more. My father told me to find talent, to test if I am a Hyuuga. So I walked up to Ruka and told him about being famous, and that his voice is beautiful." Natsume sighed. "Wait. You switched the topic!" Natsume glared at mikan.

"I guess it's time I tell you. Ruka is like a brother. We were both in the same orphanage, then we ran away together due to child abuse that was within that orphanage home. He was trying to get money for the both of us to stay alive. Everyday he worked hard for money, he urged me to stay in the abandoned house or i'll get kidnapped or raped." Mikan sighed.

"So, Right now you're living off Ruka's money?" Natsume asked with curious eyes.

"Of course not. I owe him a big debt. I get paid for only dating smart people by the principle. Funny isn't it?" Mikan laughed. She slowly layed her head on the grass.

"You're only dating nerds because you're getting paid?!?" Natsume shouted.

"Of course not!!" mikan hurried and brought her body back up. "I'll never date someone handsome! That is my rule and my taste. Lets just say, it's killing two birds with one stone. The money I get is not much, but enough for shelter and food." Mikan sighed. She continued to smile softly.

"And why is this week so hard for you to concentrate?" Natsume stared at mikan, Observing every little move. How her smile turned into a frown.

"You're asking this because your father also can't concentrate on this week. Am I right?" Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes. Then Natsume saw something in Mikan's eyes. Her cold eyes that were full of loneliness.

"how do you know!" Natsume shouted.

"Ofcourse I would know. My mother was with your father." Mikan's face was cold.

"Then we're siblings?" Natsume eyes went huge in shock.

"Of course not. I'd never be able to compare to your beauty." Mikan laughed. Her laugh was fake and quickly turned to tears. Natsume didn't see her tears though. He was to busy trying to not look at mikan's face because everytime he looked at her he would blush.

"Your Father is a horrible man! I hate him. I hate you. I hate all Hyuuga's!" Mikan Shouted in anger. Natsume finally looked at mikan who was standing up with tears in running down her face.

"What's your problem!!!" Natsume Quickly got up on his feet. "What did WE do to you!" Natsume shouted.

"It's not me that you hurt... It's my mom!" Mikan cried.

"you just said you were an orphan!" Natsume shouted again.

"Even though she's not my mom, I can still call her my mom!" Mikan shouted again. Mikan slowly tried to calm her self down. Then she looked at the sky. " The sun has setted. I'm gonna take my leave." Mikan wiped her tears and walked hurriedly out the park.

"Wait! Tell me what we did!" Natsume shouted.

"Ask your Damn Father!" Mikan shouted back. Then ran away.

* * *

"She's not here again..." natsume sighed. 3 days in a row she have been absent. Not attending school at all. Not seen at her home either. Natsume leaned back and put a manga on his face. He was frustrated and blamed his self.

"Natsume. Lets play." A Girl shook his arm. She was cute but not what Natsume wanted.

"I don't want to." he hissed. "Get your dirty hands off me." He slowly brought the front legs of his chair down to the floor. And there, he glared at her.

"Why? I'll let your dirty hands touch me anywhere you want." the girl pouted her lips and grabbed Natsumes' hand towards her chest.

"Please young one's. This is a public area." Hotaru glared at the female.

"Go away nerdy Hotaru! Mikan isn't here to protect you anymore." The girl stood straight and pushed Hotaru to the ground.

"You really want to start?!?" Hotaru shouted. She took off her reading glasses then got in fighting position. "You slut!" Hotaru smiled. Hotaru was always bullied in school because she was a genius,when mikan entered, Mikan protected hotaru. And Eventually Mikan became a genius herself. So no one ever bullied a nerd or geek again.

"I really hate you, your an annoying bitch that thinks she's cool because she hangs out with Mikan." The girl shouted. Then the girl was about to slap Hotaru but Natsume grabbed the girls wrist.

"What are you doing!!!" The girl shouted.

"I'm doing what i'm supposed to do." Natsume sighed.

"And What is it that your supposed to do?" The girl hissed.

"Protect my new girlfriend." Natsume smiled. The girl and Hotaru was in shock.

"What?!?" Hotaru and the girl shouted furiously.

"Let's go babe." Natsume grinned. He walked by Hotaru's side and his hands were around her waist.

"What the He-" Hotaru was shocked. Natsume kissed Hotaru forcefully in the hall ways where she was pinned. Hotaru hurried and tried to get free.

"NATSUME! WHY HER??" The girl from before cryed.

"You're a piece of trash, when this is one of a kind." Natsume grinned. The other girl ran away and Hotaru hurried and pushed Natsume away.

"What the Hell are you doing! We aren't even going out!" Hotaru shouted.

"Did I steal your first kiss?" Natsume asked her with a grin.

"Of course not." hotaru Glared at him and walked away.

"You're ruining my image." Natsume hissed and pulled her back towards him.

"Well i'm sorry i'm so ugly! Why the hell are you messing with me!" Hotaru shouted again.

"Not that. If you leave, I'll have an image that i'm not even able to get a nerd." Natsume sighed.

"Get your hands off her!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan?" Hotaru turned. "Where have you been!!" Natsume hurried and let go of Hotaru. Then Hotaru Ran to mikan and give her a hug.

"Your little game won't work on my Hotaru."Mikan Hissed.

"First off, You can't play you game unless she has fallen for you, And Hotaru will NEVER fall for you." Mikan Walked towards him with a straight face. Natsume was looking at the floor though.

Mikan was right in front of him, and slowly she titled his head up with her right hand.

"A Face of a Hyuuga." mikan shook her head in disgust. "We are opposites."

"what have The Hyuuga done to you?" Natsume glared at her.

"You still haven't asked your dad?" Mikan turned in annoyance.

"Why would I ask him about a girl he doesn't even know?" Natsume chuckled.

"Wasn't he the one who sent you to Gakuen alice for me? Didn't he want you to try and make me sign a contract with your company? He must know me to desire me that much. True, many others are trying to get me to sign with their company's but why is it that you father ask for one thing. To Not fall in LOVE with me?" Mikan smiled and walked away. "Oh yeah!" She reminded herself. She walked back to Natsume.

"Natsume." Mikan smiled and then pinned him to the wall.

"I'm the one who should be doing the pinning." Natsume hissed.

"Whatever." Mikan smiled again. "Well, I'll be taking back Hotaru's kiss." mikan was leaning on natsume's strong body.

Mikan reached up and caressed his face with her hands, Natsume couldn't help but meeting her face half way, then she knee'd him at the balls.

Natsume grunted in pain.

"Stupid player. Like i'd kiss a dirty mouth like yours." Mikan rolled her eyes then walked away.

"Mikan..." Hotaru watched mikan walk away. Hotaru was shocked and worried.

"Natsume! What the hell did you do to her? Why does she look so cold?" Hotaru shouted. She ran to natsume then kept repeating her self.

"My family...supposedly did something to her mom." natsume grunted. His pain never went away.

"That bitch, I'll make sure she pays..." Natsume said to his self.

* * *

"Mom... I really miss you and today I kicked natsume's balls. I'm really glad you adopted me, but sad you left me within a year." Mikan knelled down at her mother's grave.

"Mikan sakura..." A stong voice shocked Mikan. Hurriedly she got up and stared at the figure behind her.

"It's you!" Mikan shouted in shock and stepped back in fear. "What do you want. You monster!"Mikan hissed at him.

"I came to say happy birthday to my wife and to take you home." smiled and lent his hand out.

"You're a monster. Why would I want to leave my home to go to a prison where i'll be tortured?" Mikan hissed. "Why is it, that you want me now?" Mikan cried.

"If you had wanted me before...Everything would have been okay!" Mikan shouted and threw a rock at him.

"I finally Caught your attention DAD. Am i Perfect enough? I'm Finally Beautiful! Are You happy!!" Mikan cried.

* * *

**Playback**

"_Honey, I'm sorry I can't give you a kid, but guess what I got for your birthday!" A brunette shouted._

"_What is it dear? All I wanted was a night with only us two." he grinned. He walked up next to the brunette and hugged her body._

"_I got Mikan!" mikan's mom shouted cheerfully. "I adopted her." _

"_Well then, let's see this angel."Mr. Hyuuga smirked. "where did you adopt her from?"_

"_Poor child. I found her in the street and told her where her orphanage was. She desperately didn't want to go back so I adopted her." Mikan's mother grabbed his hand. _

"_Your too kind honey." he chuckled then slowly took her to the bed._

"_I'll show her to you tomorrow. Tonight is our night." mikan's mother giggled._

_~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Mikan's mother walked in the house with a little girl._

"_she's hideous. A Monster, A Freak." he said in a pissed tone._

"_he's my daddy?" Mikan's voice shaked in fear while tugging on her mothers shirt._

"_Get this trash out of here." He repeated._

"_What the hell are you saying!!!" The mother shouted._

"_She's dirt." He hissed. Quickly, The mother slapped him._

"_You...your dirt!" She shouted. "I won't take her back, I'm keeping her." Mikan's mother shouted._

"_It's either her or me." He glared at her._

"_I pick Mikan instead of a devil like you!!_

_**A year has passed and it's summer.**_

_Breaking news. Mr hyuuga has been having an affair. Now he is with a woman who claims that she has been with him for six years and went through the birth of his son. Now it is said that his ex wife killed her self out of depression, and she couldn't support her child she adopted during the year of their divorce._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!! XD**

**Ughh. I hope this Chapter didn't ruin the story. :/**

**this is kinda longer and i really tried to make it more a descriptive rather than a dialogue**

**Review? I'll take any advice given. (:**


	6. Anywhere but here

**************It is very rude to threaten me that you'll quit my story if i dont hurry up and update!*****************

**Soo Sorry everyone! there was a virus.**

**i finally was able to fix it.**

**But then my mom took my laptop.**

**She's ovsessed with Thai dramas.**

**Soo i have little time to make a story now.**

**even when i lie to my mom, about i have to do homework. She glares at me and i'm forced to do homework at school. T_T**

**thank you everyone who gave a review.**

**this chapter is basically the inside story.**

**next chapter is where new things begin.**

* * *

Mikan ran away in fear. She kept running withought looking back, without an intention in returning to her home or gakuen alice. She ran down the street alone, with only her shadow as her company.

* * *

"Hey dad.." Natsume said in a low voice. Natsume stood in the middle of his fathers office with a straight face. His father sat in his office chair calmly while smoking a cigar.

"Who are you to Mikan Sakura?" Natsume stared into his eyes . They both looked at each other with a straight face. His father slowly put his cigar into an ash tray and then he cleared his throat.

"Mikan Sakura? To me she is just another girl who I am interested in. She has lots of talent and I want to raise her in the entertainment industry." The father sighed then yawned. Natsume clenched his fist, but he kept his temper.

"Tell me the truth, about your past." Natsume Said in a strong voice.

"It's a long story." The father replied.

"I have the whole time in the world." Natsume said.

"Take a seat then boy. And promise me you won't do anything foolish after you hear my story."

"Whatever." Natsume sat in the chair that was right beside him.

"Well... It was like this..." Mr. Hyuuga closed his eyes and leaned back on his office chair. "I was with Yuka Azumi, the woman who adopted Mikan..."

_"I adopted a sweet child honey." Yuka smiled while hugging him . They just got done making love in the bed and Yuka twirled her finger around his belly button._

_"Yes I know honey. I must see her tomorrow." He Smiled as he gave a peck to Yuka._

_"I really am sorry honey. How I can't have kids due to my eggs. I really wanted a child of our own to make you happy." Yuka sighed and tears slowly ran down her face._

_"Honey it's okay, As long as i'm with you it's okay."He Hugged Yuka tightly against his bare chest. That night Yuka cried her heart out._

_The very next morning, woke up alone on the bed. He smiled to his self as he found a note on the pillow where she layed her head on._

_I went to go get the child. She'll be so happy to have a family._

_Honey, You are really sweet to welcome her in your arms._

_She've been through a lot and lived in the streets._

_Thats what she've been telling me._

_And she's been abused and harassed in her orphanage._

_I'll be back in a while with an angel holding my hand._

_There's breakfast on the table honey._

_xoxoxo sincerely your wife._

_Yuka azumi._

_He couldn't help but smile . He was excited to meet this young child. He was excited to be a father. But, deeply wanted a son to take over his company, a son with his blood. Then a coincidence occurred. The phone rang loudly at 7 am. He wondered who could be calling. He Got out his bed then walked over to his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that is was a private number. Slowly he picked it up._

_**Hyuuga:Hello?**_

_**Private: hello?**_

_**Hyuuga:Who is this?**_

_**Private: how can you not remember a woman you slept with years ago?**_

_**Hyuuga: … Kaoru?**_

_**Private: correct .**_

_**Hyuuga: Why do you call? I have no buisness with you.**_

_**Private: you have to take my child...Your child. Our child.**_

_**Hyuuga: what are you talking about?**_

_**Private: when you slept with me, one of your sperms-**_

_**Hyuuga: I know that! But how did I get you pregnant I used protection.**_

_**Private: well this is your child, I went to go get it checked for myself.**_

_**Hyuuga: I don't need this right now.**_

_**Private:His name is Natsume.**_

_**Hyuuga: I dont...It's a he?**_

_**Private. We need food and shelter. Please let us be your family.**_

_**Hyuuga:Kaoru, I already have a family, My wife has adopted a child.**_

_**Private:the Wife that cant get you kids! If you don't take me and my son in your care i'm gonna reveal this conversation to the media!**_

_**Hyuuga:(background) Honey!! I have Mikan!**_

_**Private:so Mikan is her name. **_

_**Hyuuga: I have to go.**_

_**Private. It's either her or a son!**_

_He hurried to hang his phone up. Then he saw his beautiful wife and the beautiful little girl. Mikan had huge eyes, and beautiful long brunette hair. Mikan had fear in her quickly thought to his self about a decision._

_"get this ugly child away from me!" He yelled. He deeply hated his self for making such a rude comment to little mikan. The girl who never had a family._

_He knew he had to make his wife get away from him. So he said many foolish things._

_"she's hideous. A Monster, A Freak." he said in a pissed tone._

_"he's my daddy?" Mikan's voice shaked in fear while tugging on her mothers shirt from behind._

_"Get this trash out of here." He repeated. "I would never be a father of ugly trash like you!"_

_"What the hell are you saying!!!" The mother shouted._

_"She's dirt." He hissed. Quickly, The mother slapped him hesitantly."her image will ruin my reputation...Take her back!_

_"You...your dirt!" She shouted. "I won't take her back, I'm keeping her." Mikan's mother shouted._

_"It's either her or me." He glared at her._

_"__I pick Mikan instead of a devil like you!!"_

"So Natsume, that night is when I met you, a son I dreamed of. Mikan.. I really wanted her but your mother and mikans mother wouldn't approve." sighed

Natsume was in anger. He hurried and stood up and slammed the desk with his fist.

"Why the hell did you cheat on Yuka for!!" Natsume Yelled. "If you weren't being a man whore than this wouldn't have happened!" Natsume panted for air. "I can't believe mikan met and heard the words of a monster like you.

"I had a short affair with your mother, Nothing to it." The Dad sighed. "Speaking of a manhore, You follow your father well." laughed laughed.

"Screw You! I was an unwanted child! Now I know my parents never intended for me to be born." Natsume Cried.

"Natsume! You're a man! Don't you dare cry!"Mr. hyuuga yelled. Yelled Selfishly."Stupid child. you'r a shame to our family.

"You thought you could have everything. 2 women to satisfy you, a daughter and a son. But today is the day you lose everything..." Natsume Voice slowly faded and his fist were clenched tightly.

"How is that son?" chuckled.

"I'm Not your son!" natsume shouted and ran out the office and out the building. He kept running nonstop, withought looking back. Without an intention to return. Withought any direction on where to go.

* * *

**this is slow and short but i'm working on the next chapter at the very moment.**

**So it'll be updated by today...hopefully!**


	7. Prolouge 2

**I'm heading out for a little movie night ata friends.**

**this was all i could think of.**

**And i have many things planned out. xD**

**thank you.**

**And again, Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**These two children lived their life along for 4 years.**

**Now these children are almost close to adulthood.**

**Both are at the age of 19.**

Mikan was now a famous actress/singer/and model. She called an agent company after she ran away from her home, and school. She grew even more beautiful with a better figure. Her "Dating only nerds" isn't possible. When she became famous her life turned around. Plus, Dating nerds ruined her image. Because of this, she was forces to only date hotties? She didn't really care much for looks though, but people grew angry if she were to date a nerd. Mikan's Agent is Hotaru.

Hotaru is a very innocent girl. She had her dream's of being the first female president, but chose to support her firend instead. Mikan called hoatru a week after Mikan ran away. Hotaru was scared and worried her ass off for mikan. Hotaru is like a mother to mikan, and together they make history in The entertainment world.

Natsume is still the same hottie. After running away, he had to return to be the rightful CEO of the company due to the death of three years after Natsume ran away. Natsume has two jobs, he is an actor/singer/ and CEO. He made it big for his company and although he's busy, he still has the time to mess with girls.

Ruka is still a model and actor. He admired Mikan from afar and is doing his best to be the best friend of his boss. Ruka changed a little. He's too innocent and saving his virginity for mikan!?!? so thats what he thought.

Tsubasa is the new guy, and fresh face. He's 2 years older then Mikan and is determined to win her heart. He is an actor and singer. He has a nice body and a beautiful face. He is new but already big with the girls all over the world.

**These people have changed within the year and all are experiencing the same thing.**

**All these young children will soon be entangled in jealousy and go through tragic experiences.**

**Soon they'll meet, but is it really a coincidence?**

* * *

**yay!**

**A Second part!3**

**this second part is based on the entertainment buisness and drama.**

**Since they are adult**

**many things could happened.**

**Hint:Never Say never**


	8. Game 2

**Happy Thai new Years.**

**Happy Laos New Years.**

* * *

Such a very long Wait!

i am very sorry. D:

So busy.

Had Star testing, And Finals are soon.

And so many project.

Really everyone i am deeply sorry for the long delay!!!

And thank you to everybody who reviewed and bookmarked this story!

* * *

**The biggest stars in Asia are all joining up and making a drama!**

**This Drama is based on up's and down. Love life. And Family life.**

**Mikan is the biggest star in this drama. She is popular with men and WOMAN.**

**She entered The prestigious Gakuen alice. Being loved by most males.**

**Second big actor is Ruka. Or as others call him, Prince.**

**Rumor is, him and mikan already have chemistry with each other.**

**Ruka was noticed as a superstar when he was younger, He played and sang in the streets earning money as an entertainer.**

**Tsubasa the third biggest actor. **

**He's hot, Sexy, And is a new young fresh face in the entertainment world.**

**When he first became famous, he announced his crush to the world.**

**He admitted he had a crush on Mikan for a long time. And maybe he still does.**

**As interesting as the actors and actress seems, they all have a connection.**

**The Drama is called Cause you make me perfect.**

**And Tomorrow there is a press conference. There is going to a special star joining the drama. Tomorrow it is to be announced.**

* * *

Mikan Sat in between Tsuabasa and Ruka. Hotaru sat right next to Ruka. All four of them sat patiently. They all waited for the Director to tell the press about the drama. And they all waited to hear about the special actor that is gonna take a lead Mikan, The setting was quiet, she ignored the yelling of the press. The loud flashes from the cameras and she sat there silently with a soft smile for the cameras to greet her. Then She suddenly heard loud scream and fans crying. Mikan, Ruka, and Tsubasa slowly tilted their head toward the direction of fans screaming. And there, they saw him. The special actor. Mikan's eyes went huge, And Ruka Smiled and laughed as he got up to greet him. Tsubasa was neutral. Had no feelings at all. Just a little admiration.

The Man they all saw was the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. #1 Male star in Asia. Mikan knew that he did nothing. It was 's fault. But Mikan still felt awkward being around Natsume.

Natsume greeted Ruka with a big smile then walked up to the microphone.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga. The Multi Tasking Star. Ceo,Model, and actor. I will be taking the role as one of the main characters." Natsume smiled.

Mikan was too shocked that she would have to be in the same drama as him so she hurried and walked to the rest room in a hurry.

She sighed and washed her face with water.

"I can't believe this." Mikan took a deep breath and tried to breathe slowly. "He didn't do anything, it was his father. I would be an idiot to dwell in the past." She laughed to her self then breathed in and out again.

"This can ruin my image and reputation too, so i'll try to be cool with him?" Mikan talked to herself in the mirror and put on a big smile. She was confident, to start anew with Natsume.

She walked out relieved and she felt like a new person. Right when she walked out she was pulled by the wrist.

"So Mikan. Long time no see." Natsume Grinned as he tugged her closer to him.

"Get off me!" Mikan yelled.

"Why are you so loud for?" Natsume chuckled and then pinned her to the wall. Mikan was confused.

"Can we please start all over?" Mikan asked him with serious eyes.

"You Humiliated me. Kicked me in the delicate spot. And made me look like a fool. You expect me to forget all of that?" Natsume said with a sharp voice.

"I'm sorry. I was kid. What do you want?" Mikan tried pushing natsume away but it didn't work.

"So. How many boyfriends have you had ever since you ran away?" Natsume grinned.

"Umm. Oh my god a Distraction!!" Mikan yelled and pointed to her right. Natsume still being a fool looked to his right foolishly. Then Mikan quickly ran away. Natsume looked back to the wall where mikan was and noticed she wasn't there. Then he chuckled to his self.

"And so the game begins." he smiled. And walked to the room where the press was.

~-~-~-

Mikan hurried to her seat and almost tripped on Tsubasa's feet, but he caught her in a hurry. He held her tightly and mikan couldn't break his hold.

"Let Go!" Mikan whispered loudly.

"Wait for the camera's" He smirked. Then flashes appeared before them. Quickly though, Mikan wasn't in Tsubasa's possession but in Natsume's.

"Hand off her. She's mine." Natsume smiled. Then looked at mikan. Quickly he ran out the door dragging Mikan behind him. Mikan Was soo confused and had no clue on what was going on. They finally stopped in an alley and Mikan was out of breath.

"What the hell! Why did you do that for! I'm not yours!" Mikan shouted furiously.

"You haven't had any. Am I right?" Natsume smirked.

"And what is it to you?"Mikan glared at him.

"So...Have you kissed or done couple things?" Natsume smiled with a chuckle.

"Of course!" Mikan thought for a long moment then, "Not." Mikan then turned her back towards Natsume.

"And This is how my game begins." Natsume Joked and Quickly turned her around and Kissed her forcefully. He hugged her tight and looked for a wall to pin her too. Once he found one, he leaned onto her hard.

Mikan tried to get out of the kiss by pushing him away, but he was to strong. So she tried hitting his chest. But he caught her arms and put them around his neck while he went back to holding her waist.

Mikan tried to scream but that was a wrong choice to make while kissing. On her attempt of screaming she opened her mouth wide. And that's when Natsume entered his tongue inside her mouth.

The Scene was getting intense and Mikan finally gave up after six minutes and went along with him. She didn't notice that she was pulling him more closer to her. Her chest was against his, and there legs were entangled in eachothers.

Next thing you know, A big loud flash was heard. And then a rushing of paparazzi's ran toward the two hottest and sexiest people in Asia making out.

Mikan tried to break free but instead Natsume lifts her leg up. To the point where he's holding her legs and her body.

Mikan heard him chuckle, but she was pressured against the wall, so she couldn't break free of his kiss or hold. She did close her mouth but once she closed it he would go towards her neck.

"Get off me.." Mikan Moaned while out of breath. Natsume heard her command but ignored it. After another five minutes of display of public affection. He slowly let her go and got off her. Mikan was out of breath.

"Like I said, Your playing my game by my rules." Natsume chuckled. Paparazzi's Were still to busy taking pictures to listen to their conversation.

"What the fuck kind of game is this?!" Mikan cryed as she leaned her head onto the wall.

"My little revenge." Natsume smirked.

"So your revenge is by ruining my image?!" Mikan yelled.

"No, Just to take all you FIRSTS." He grinned then walked away cooly leaving mikan Alone with paparazzi's running to her trying to ask her questions.

* * *

I thought hard and long about this.

**I'll have more time now to update on storys now THANK GOD!**

**But i might make a fanfic of their drama.**

**"Cause You make Me Perfect" (:**

**Well thank you again everyone who waited so patiently!**


	9. Eaves dropping

**To *_***

**Yess. Thats what i'm planning.**

**Wouldn't that be a better idea?**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and is supporting me. (:**

* * *

Mikan Sat emotionless in the car. Her eyes were still wide from shock, and she was lost in thought. She never moved, And stayed in her position looking outside the window.

Hotaru sat next to Mikan, only worried about what could have happened to her. Then Hotaru finally noticed a slight movement. Mikan sat straight and narrowed her eyes.

"Hotaru..." Mikan muttered with her palms held tight at the top of her legs.

"Yes Mikan?!" Hotaru said out loud. Aware of Mikan's mood, she didn't want to irritate her.

"I want out." Mikan stared at Hotaru with big watery eyes.

"Want out of what?" Hotaru glared at Mikan, Only hoping that mikan didn't want out of the drama.

"The Drama." Mikan slowly turned her head back to the window.

"Mikan, You have to do this. Remembered we signed the contract? No going back now, And they already announced all the actors and actresses in the drama." Hotaru sighed. And Mikan sighed deeply. She knew she couldn't quit. Not now.

"Did something happened?" Hotaru asked.

"Nope nothing at all. I just...Dislike the plot." Mikan sighed again and leaned onto the window, and rested her eyes.

Mikan And Hotaru Were eating chips while watching the Asian drama "Boy before Flowers".They were both wearing boy shorts with spaghetti straps and were to lazy to change. Mikan Laughed, While Hotaru drooled.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"What?!?" Hotaru yelled as she wipe her mouth hurriedly.

"Cover your mouth." Mikan Sighed.

Hotaru wiped her mouth in embaressment and then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?"Mikan asked. Mikan got up and took her wedgie out. Then walked over to the door.

Hotaru was laying on her belly watching the drama while repeating "Soo hott!".

Mikan opened the door to see Ruka.

"Hey Ruka." Mikan smiled. "What are you doing here?" Mikan observed Ruka. He was weraing casual clothes. Had wine in his hand. And his face was crazy red.

"I..Umm. Brought wine for us to drink,For good luck." Ruka laughed nervously. Then Tsubasa popped out from the side.

"Good luck to all of us." Tsubasa grinned.

Mikan stared at them dumbly.

"Soo. Your just gonna go to someone's house and say "Lets have a good luck party?"" Mikan sighed, then laughed.

"Okay fine. Come in." Mikan smiled and invited them in warmly. "Ruka are you okay? You look red." Mikan asked Ruka while walking behind him and turning his body towards her. He was about to faint. Seeing Mikan in such revealing clothes. Mikan then leaned close to him. So her forehead was against his.

"Mikan...This...shouldn't be done in public." Ruka closed his eyes, only scared on what to expect.

"Ruka. You really are hot." Mikan blinked worriedly.

"I know, But please don't do anything inappropriate to me." Ruka blinked while staring at her body repeatedly. Tsubasa glared at Ruka in jealousy. And Ruka Was just getting the wrong idea.

"Ruka, Go lay on the bed. I'm gonna get ready." Mikan smiled and Ruka's eyes widened in shock. Mikan hurried and walked away with Tsubasa following from behind. Ruka went to the bed as instructed.

"Hotaru. Do you have medicine?" Mikan asked.

"Ohh. So thats what you were talking about." Tsubasa laughed loudly.

"What do you mean?" Mikan's eyes looked confused and she thought super hard but couldnt figure anything out.

"Yeah. I'll go get it." Hoatru hurried and got up. Then scurried around looking for the medicine.

"Poor Ruka." Tsubasa laughed.

"Tsubasa, Why did you do such a foolish act at the press? Where you held me and not let me go till paparazzi's took pictures." Mikan glared at him.

Tsubasa yawned then looked at her with eyes of sorrow.

"You really don't remember me do you? I guess changing my name was all I needed to do. All this fashion, and looking sexy was all unnecessary." Tsubasa sighed.

"Explain." Mikan was now curious to know what he was talking about.

"You were my first girlfriends. Remember when I saw your panties and you saidi was the only one that could look at them.?" Tsubasa blnked.

"I said that?!?! How KINKY!" Mikan yelled in shock. Ruka still laying in the room, heard mikan say kinky and passed out for a while.

"Yes you said that." Tsubasa sighed. "You came to my house and saw my report card. Then that's how you broke up with me cruelly."

Mikan looked dumbfounded and stared at tsubasa for a long time.

"I remember! But why did you get a tatoo?" Mikan asked as she poked the star on his cheek.

"I wanted to be unique, for you and only you." Tsubasa smiled as he slowly stroked her face and tilted it upward. Mikan didn't hesitate to push that hand off her face.

"No matter how much you tweaked yourself . It's not about the looks. And not even about the grades. I guess it's only when I feel that spark." Mikan sighed.

"Found it!" Hotaru shouted while running to mikan.

"Hmph!" Tsubasa walked to the couch and sat on it lazily and rudely.

"Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan smiled and hurried to walk to Ruka.

"Ruka?" Mikan whispered.

"Huh?" Ruka still layed on the bed without his eyes open.

"You don't want to get up? Laying down is the worst position to be in." Mikan muttered.

"Then whats your favorite position?" Ruka asked as his face grew hot.

"On my knees." Mikan smiled.

"KNEES?!?" Ruka shouted. He still didn't get up or open his eyes. Ruka gulped hard.

"Okay well, I guess here it goes. Open your mouth Ruka." Mikan was right beside the bed. Ruka did as he was told.

"Don't choke on it." Mikan warned him.

"Choke on what?!" Ruka opened his eyes due to reflexes and the pills were put in his mouth.

Ruka did not take mikan's warning and was choking on the pills.

"Oh no!" Mikan hurried and opened his wine that he brought. As soon as she opened it, Ruka grabbed it a chugged it down.

Ruka was finally breathing.

"So you were talking about pills this whole time?! Why is your favorite position in taking pills on your knees then!?" Ruka shouted in embarrassment.

"Well...I'm Buddhist t and enjoy praying to Buddha. So I take my pill. Bow down to him while preying for good health. Then drink water, and bow down to him again." Mikan blinked.

Ruka Fell to the ground in embarrassment. Then the doorbell rang. Ruka Ran out to open the door.

"NATSUME! FINALLY YOUR HERE! I thought you were gonna bail out." Ruka shouted then hurried to hug Natsume.

"Why is he here?!" Mikan ran out and shouted while pointing at the evil object.

Hotaru And Tsubasa ran out of the living room towards them after mikan yelled.

"Natsume." Hotaru glared at Natsume.

"Hotaru. You Grew up to be cute." Natsume smiled while leaning closer to her with his hand softly on her cheek.

"Stop messing around!" Ruka shouted while pushing Natsume away.

Hotaru stared at Ruka with admiring eyes.

"Hmph." Natsume walked in deeper in the house.

"Why is he here??" Mikan asked anyone.

"Because we can't have a good luck party without ALL the main Characters." Tsubasa grinned.

Ruka followed Natsume while stumbling on his self.

"Ruka are you okay?!" Hotaru hurried and ran beside him so he wouldn'y fall.

"Hotaru, You really are cute..." Ruka hiccuped.

"Than...THANK YOU.!" Hotaru blushed while Ruka's arm was over her shoulder for support.

"Aww how cute." Mikan smiled staring at Hotaru and Ruka.

"Mikan..." Tsubasa Stared at mikan with admiring eyes.

Mikan hurried and avoided looking at his face and walked away in a rush.

Tsubasa chuckled to his self then walked to the front yard.

Mikan Walked over to the drunken Ruka who still had his arms around Hoatru.

Mikan sat on the floor , a nice distance away from Natsume who was also sitting on the floor.

Natsume was scooting closer to Mikan then Ruka called out to him

"Natsume..." Ruka Hicupped.

"What?" Natsume looked up to Ruka who was sitting on the couch.

"Go..Get me....My...Vodka in my car..." Ruka giggled while hiccuping. Natsume hesitated to answer.

"Fine." Natsume sighed as he snatched the key Ruka was holding out.

Natsume was walking throught the hallways, and out through he front door. Where he heard Tsubasa's voice. Natsume slowly walked to Ruka's Car and eavesdropped at the same time.

* * *

**Tsubasa's conversation.**

"Yes! I'm in the drama with all the big stars. Don't worry."

"Oh , Yup. She's in it."

"I'm Serious i'm at her house right now!" 

"Haha. Yeah don't worry."

"i have her in the palms of my hands"

"I already know my main objective. I still have time don't I?"

"I don't know. We havent even started filming yet! So be patient."

"I won't mess around. I almost got her."

"Don't worry. Bye."

* * *

A week to up[date...

Thats really long...

Im so sorry. ):

**REVIEW!**

**I want to see how much people really want to read this fanfic. (;**


End file.
